


The Spellswords Travels

by Existential_Terror



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Puns, Eventual Romance, Experimentation, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Silver/Black Knights are still fully aware, Trust Issues, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential_Terror/pseuds/Existential_Terror
Summary: The chosen undead has convinced Seath the Scaleless to give them his soul. In exchange however the chosen undead must bring something of equal or greater worth. The chosen undead didn't think the road to his daughter would be so difficult.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Striking a Deal

In a cave covered in blue crystals there stood a woman. She wore a long black trench coat with a bag slung around her shoulder, crossing over her chest to land on her left hip. On her back was a large claymore with a subtle blue glow. In her hand was a staff reaching her waist were it to be set down next to her. Before her covering the heart of this cavern was a large wall of fog. Her gauntlets were carved stone and her grieves and leg wear a similar fashion. They glowed with a subtle enchantment that made them much lighter. She wore nothing to protect her head.

As she stood in front of the fog wall the chosen undead shifted her claymore and catalyst nervously. She was about to try and bargain with Seath the Scaleless. The mad duke. She put away her catalyst on her belt and prepared her pyromancy flame. After ascending it with Quelana up to its full power she had just barely enough souls to afford a second fire orb and a great fire orb. She had those currently prepared. Quickly pulling out her Velka's talisman she cast great magical barrier and redrew her claymore before deciding that approaching without weapons drawn was best. 

Finally stepping through the fog she saw the graveyard of petrified people all arranged so that they would be hidden in the fog until the next victim stepped forward. However Seath himself was nowhere to be seen. At the end of the garden path was a glowing crystal encased in a protective shell. 

As she approached it a screech tore through the air as a huge dragon with three tails, one long one in the center and two more shorter tails on either side, and six insect like wings that buzzed angrily as he tore through the air landing behind the chosen undead.

Subduing her urge to draw her sword and imbue herself with the power within pyromancy she turned around and calmly addressed the mad duke of science. 

"Seath, I have come to bargain with you!" She shouted calmly

"A mortal such as you has no power over me! I am the father of sorcery and duke to Lord Gwyn, the God of Light and God King to Lordran the kingdom of gods! What do you have that I do not have and cannot take?" Seath said enraged.

"I am Lilith. I am but a simple spellsword but I am also one of the undead who wish to inherit Gwyn's kingdom but I beg of you, I wish to know your sorcery. In order to succeed Lord Gwyn I must claim four souls of great power! The shard King Gwyn left for the four kings, the soul life from the Godmother of pyromancies Queen of Izalith Quel, the soul of death from the first of the dead Gravelord Nito, and the shard our God King Gwyn left for you to access the kiln of the first flame. I need your help if I am to overcome these challenges! Please give me your knowledge and your soul!" Lilith inquired groveling before him. 

There were several long moments of silence finally punctuated by a laugh from the Duke.

"I will assist but in exchange you must bring me something of equal of greater quality than the knowledge you wish and the power you seek." Seath said. A malicious gleam in his grin. 

"However if you fail to find something then you shall become one if my channelers. You have one moon to bring me an item or a person. Don't be late." He said his laugh echoing around the chamber. 

"Thank you my Lord. I won't disappoint." Lilith said.

"You are welcome in my study. I will also release that sorcerer in the prison you decided to help escape so long as you clean up after yourselves."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Gwyndolin I come to you in a time of need." Lilith said, kneeling before a wall of fog on an intricate blue rug with gold embroidery and candles in the four corners of it. "I need to find an item for Duke Seath of equal or greater quality to the knowledge he will give me and the power he will grant me. I do not have the ability to find such an object and the lordvessel is to valuable to give especially since I need it for the succession. What could I possibly offer him?" 

"There is one person who could be viewed as equal to what Seath offers you. Her name is Priscilla. She is his daughter with Gwynevere and currently resides in exile in the Painted World of Ariamis. She has the accursed ability of Life Hunt and is unable to control it. She was locked away for her own good as well as the good of others. However with Seath and his experiments we might be able to create a way for her to exist with others without the threat of them dying from her accursed Life Hunt. I will send you with an escort of the captain and two silver knights." Gwyndolin said.

"Thank you my Lady. How will I access this painted world?" Lilith asked. Hope growing.

"At the undead asylum there is a demon. It has the doll that will allow you to enter and exit the painted land. Be warned it is powerful and I will not help you with this test. Seek the black knights in the asylum. They are honor bound to fight any demon no matter how powerful." Gwyndolin said. 

"Thank you my Lady." Lilith said getting up and preparing to leave. "If I hurry I might be able to get Laurentius and have him help me."

Climbing the short staircase Lilith sat next to the bonfire and pictured Firelink Shrine. A rush of fire surrounded her, warming her. Briefly she wondered if the heat was lesser from the heat of her pyromancy flame inside.

The shrine was quiet. Without Griggs and Big Hat Logan talking and the explosion of failed spells or Laurentius talking to them about magic or the priests praying in the old broken down chapel.

"Oh that magic. Where did you get it?" Laurentius asked enthralled by the power of her pyromancy flames ascension. 

"I'll tell you but you have to help me with the demon in the asylum. Deal?" Lilith said. 

"Deal. Now let's go." Laurentius said walking over to the elevator. 

Lilith meanwhile was preparing her magic to boost her up to the upper level of the church. As she channeled her magic the ground beneath her rumbled and the pebbles bounced up and down and magic swirled around her until…

BAM

With an explosion of force she lept several stories as jumped straight to the nest. Landed safely in the nest with the eggs. She curled up and decided that Laurentius would be able to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

Landing in the nest in front of the asylum Lilith stood preparing her catalyst and pyromancy flame. Remembering her Lady's advice she started searching the compound for black knights starting by dispatching the group of hollows in front if the door she stood in the entry way waiting for the hollows she knew where in the room to rush her so she could blast them with magic. 

One hollow came from the side of the door way where it promptly received a soul arrow to the chest. Another rushed her side side as it ran over the center of the floor. As it prepared to jump at her the floor crumbled out from beneath it sending it plummeting to the ground where it was smashed by a demon. It was nearly identical to the demon she had to kill to leave the asylum only much much bigger. It looked up at her and it grinned. 

"Ugly son of a bitch ain't he?" A gruff voice said behind her. Whirling around she found a black knight that towered over her. Lilith was well aware she wasn't the tallest but the man behind her was insanely tall. She barely came up to his chest. He weilded a sword in his right hand that looked like it was twice her weight without her equipment. In his left hand was a kite shaped shield that looked like it would weigh more than all of her equipment. 

"Sorry if I spooked ya. I've been told I'm pretty stealthy for a berenkite. Anyways we should get my partner. He was clearing out the lower floors. Should be done by now." He said. His voice was gravelly as if he'd been smoking for years. 

Well I imagine Izaliths ash wasn't exactly easy on the lungs. Lilith thought. 

"I'm waiting for my ally. He should be here soon. He's going to help us kill the demon." Lilith said.

"I'm right here." Laurentius said. "The bird took a lot less time getting back than I thought it would."

As Laurentius introduced himself to the Black Knight, who's name is Jakob, they moved to the bonfire in the courtyard just on the other side of the hall. Thankfully the entire floor hadn't fallen away or else they would have had a hard time reaching the final member of their group. Another Black Knight although this one was shorter standing about a head taller than Laurentius who was half a head taller than Lilith. 

"Ah hello. My name is Mikeal. I take it you are here to help slay the demon?” He asked. His voice was soft and smooth. He had a halberd in his right hand and a shield identical to Jakobs in his left hand. His armor was also slimmer. Clearly designed for more agile users than Jakob. 

“Yes. I have powerful pyromancy that will assist in killing it.” Laurentis said pulling his pyromancy flame to the surface. 

“I have sorceries and miracles that will be able to stun the beast.” Lilith said pulling out her catalyst and talisman. 

“Good. That thing will have access to demonic magic but lack ability in pyromancy. It has likely grown to the size it has because its been feasting on the prisoners.” Mikeal explained.

“I can jump down first and distract it while you guys get ready. I’ll lure it to the hole then you guys will plunge into it. I doubt it can withstand that much punishment.” Lilith said preparing her catalyst.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Laurentius asked concerned.

“I’ll be fine. It’s just a demon. These things are powerful but slow. You’ve seen the size some of these guys weapons are you really think that will be a quick swing? Besides I’m not even attacking I’m just luring it.” Lilith said annoyed. His concern was nice but a little grating sometimes.

“Are you sure?” Laurentius asked as they walked into the large room. 

“Yes. I’m the only one with fall control and light enough armor and good enough at dodging to go down there now be ready for when you get the signal.” Lilith snapped casting fall control and jumping into the pit.

Luring the demon over to the edge of the pit was a simple matter. Laurentius jumped first leaving a small slit in its head. Next was Jakob who plunged into the same spot widening the hole enough for Mikeal who jumped and stabbed his halberd all the way up to his hand near the bottom of the polearm. The demon lurched before staggering forward. Dead set on crushing them with its weight after it died. Lilith stopped that by blasting it in the face with five homing soul masses and a soul spear causing it to fall on its back before dissolving into the white particles of souls well known amongst the undead and other hunters.

"Well then. You've gotten stronger." Laurentius said blinking at Lilith as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder. She crouched to the ground to grab a strange green doll she saw.

"This must be the key Lady Gwyndolin was talking about." Lilith muttered to herself.

"Well don't we feel outclassed." Jakob said. 

"Ya probably didn't even need our help with that demon. Although I gotta ask… How do you know about Gwyndolin?" Jakob said his voice growing cold as he pointed his sword at her.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School got started again and i haven't been able to write as much and I'm so sorry. Here's chapter 4 and hopefully I'll be able to update more often.

"ACH hey!" Laurentius was being held at knife point by Mikeal. A thin black knife that he must have been hiding behind his shield. Laurentius wasn't moving. He knew any pyromancy he could summon would bounce right off the juggernaut. The black knights had fought demons after all.

"I'm a blade of the darkmoon and the chosen undead so you will either release him or die traitors." Lilith said glaring down the berenkite.

"We'll see about that." Mikeal said. Briefly releasing Laurentius he pointed to the ladder on the side of the arena. 

"That crow is Velka herself. She knows everyone in the covenant. If you really are a blade then Velka will know. And if not then.." Mikeal trailed off. By this point they had reached the courtyard. Standing in the pose of the partitioner in the parish. She was a woman with short crow black hair in a dress of crow feathers. On either hip was Velka's Rapier. She gave off an aura of both right and wrong, safety and danger, light and dark. However for one of them she resembled something else entirely.

"Mom?!" Lilith screeched. She recognized her immediately. She remembered waking up to a hot breakfast and her mothers calm face no matter what. How she had been furious when the girl she had fallen for decided to leave her for another. She recognized the flowing dress as the dress she would wear whenever the strange men came and shouted. She remembered how her mom had glared down the boy who harassed her.

"Lilith, my child, what are you-" Velka began before she was cut off by again by Lilith.

"Laurentius take the black knights and leave." Lilith said enraged.

"But-" Laurentius began. 

"Now!" Lilith said, briefly turning around to glare at them. "This is a family matter." 

"You aren't-" Jakob began before being cut off by a soul spear exploding at his feet. He stumbled back blindly before tripping on one of the numerous gravestones. 

"You leave or you die." Lilith said. Mikeal quickly picked up Jakob and ushered him to the nest. Laurentius was quick to follow when Lilith turned her glare on him.

"Don't you 'my child' me! You've been gone for years with no contact! No letter, no appearance, not even a suspiciously persistent crow and you have the audacity to call me your child?! How dare you! We were ridiculed back home and you just disappeared! I thought you had died or been kidnapped! I thought those men in black had made you 'disappear' instead I find you doing nothing but hoping around the walls of the chapel at Fire link and just messing around while I'm out here spend hundreds of gold coins on trying to find you! Do you know how many days I went hungry because I could afford food and a detective?!" Lilith shouted. Velka's contained only a flicker of grief before switching to rage.

"You dare talk to a god that way?" Velka screeched.

"You're my mother!" Lilith screamed. "You must have received my prayers for those who I thought hurt you be punished or heard my prayers that you where safe or at least safe with the Gravelord! What was so important that you couldn't at least watch me?! I know you haven't or else he would have been punished! Or is that to much to ask?!"

By now tears were streaming down Lilith's face as she shouted at the goddess. She clutched her stomach as she fell to the ground and sobbed.

"I'm sorry my child but-" Velka began trying to wrap her arms around the sobbing women. She looked remarkably vulnerable. Lilith slapped away her hands and staggered backwards into the bonfire.

"Just, just stay away from me." Lilith said teleporting to the only place where she knew she would be without judgement.


	5. Chapter 5

The bonfire in front of his father's tomb sparked and swirled. Well that was quick. Gwyndolin thought. I figured she would have taken longer to kill that beast.

What he saw next he never expected. The unbreakable Lilith was sobbing. She had been stabbed through the heart by a sinner with a chaos Rapier and she pushed herself further on the blade to make sure they couldn't get away from her spells. 

"Lilith what troubles you so?" Gwyndolin asked the concern in her voice was too much for her and she began crying again. Gwyndolin hadn't done this in years. Not since the firekeeper above came to her but she hadn't seen many as dedicated as Lilith and Julia. She dissolved the fog wall from the tomb and slithered up the stairs. Placing another wall at the entrance before the bonfire. Lilith looked up at the fog wall confused before a pair of arms wrapped around her. 

"Don't worry Lilith. You're safe." Gwyndolin said as Lilith turned around and buried her face in the crook of his neck. They remained embraced like that for a long time as Lilith's tears slowly faded into sniffs and hiccups. 

She's so warm! Gwyndolin thought as she embraced the weeping woman.

"What happened?" Gwyndolin asked.

"I found my mother." Lilith replied bitterly.

"I take it she's not what you expected?" 

"My mother is Velka." Lilith said bitterly. "She abandoned me. Left me to die in that town." 

"Velka would never do something so callous without reason." Gwyndolin said surprised.

"Why didn't she tell me sooner? She had every chance in the world! When I came back from the first bell she could have congratulated me. When I stumbled around aimless because I couldn't find the second she could have helped. Why didn't she tell me?" Lilith asked heart broken. 

"She originally left you because of my father." 

"What?" Lilith said eyes going wide.

End Chapter


End file.
